


Wrath

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on the warpath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 5.5

Ruth's chair was empty and Harry was on the warpath.

They'd expected it, of course: Jo had phoned Zaf to confess her reluctance to go in to work the day after Ruth's departure and he'd agreed to meet her at the Tube station and walk in with her. Safety in numbers from a distraught and furious boss, whose anger even seemed to be waking Adam from his current, trancelike state.

The Grid was surprisingly quiet, except for Harry's outbursts.

Ros, for her part, stayed out of Harry's line of sight for days. It was both safer and easier that way.


End file.
